guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kepkhet Marrowfeast
Note that with this boss, ANet have added a second elite skill for monks to be captured in the Crystal Desert. Happy hunting! -- 16:15, 3 March 2006 (CST) ---- Possibly the most annoying boss ever. Also if Anet wanted to stop farming in Prophet's Path, they achieved exactly the opposite. Augury Rock has now become Refuge farming central. I just don't understand the depths of idiocy that compels them to add more and more green items to this game. It's almost as if they want the PvE game to become a farming wasteland. — Stabber 21:55, 3 March 2006 (CST) :I don't think they wanted to stop farming. I think they wanted to stop SOLO farming by BOTS and players. They don't seem to have a problem with team farming and it's a nice thing they did, rewarding team farmers or normal adventurers with a new green for taking away a solo-farm area. --Ishmaeel 22:06, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::I just don't regard yet ANOTHER area of the game dominated by "X/Y lfg farming" as a reward. I regard it as a curse and a damn shame. But no matter -- I will just add Augury Rock to my long list of areas of the game where finding normal groups is impossible and just never go there again. What a sorry, sorry end to a once brilliant game. — Stabber 22:59, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::So sorry you dont like it. UNFORTUNATLY, popular opinion beats you out here. the masses LIKE farming and if you dont, shut off !all chat, and use heros for everyhting. now you dont need to worry about EVER seeing one of those pesky greens. I however fall on the side of <3 farming. and the 55 IS NOT NERFED DARNIT!TehBuG 13:05, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::As a comment here, I tried to go questing and farming with my super ele (6.6+ million exp, FoW armor, the whole nine yards), and I couldn't get a spot in Delrdimor War Camp. Not a single group for over 30 minutes. I was with a monk friend and like 9 groups would take us in then kick me out. :) Or if we invite someone they would say "OMG ele, lol" and leave. It was the most retarded thing I have ever seen. Same thing with the Ruins of the Tombs now. B/P ranger or bust. It is disguisting as the game is basically forcing me to play classes or areas I don't like. It's either I take my Ele to the Ring of Fire or my Necro to Deldrimor War Camp. I don't think the game should do that. Chapter 2 cannot come out soon enough. --Karlos 23:22, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::::The game doesn't do that, the players do that. Surround yourself with better players and amazingly enough, the problem disappears. Stay on the tried-and-true-farm-method-for-specific-area-pug-level, and stay in that rut. You can get through Tombs with B/P in an hour; my guild with very little planning has gotten through with a balanced group in an hour. You have to remember, the team builds for PvE areas are not "what works best", they are "what works best for a unorganized team with little communication and a healthy dose of stupidity." --Ravious 23:33, 3 March 2006 (CST) :::::Like Ravious said, get a decent group of friends. I owned Sorrow's Furance with a mm, a Dervish, 1 Warrior (me), and Heroes. And another time, a Necro, 1 Warrior (me), and Heroes owned Sorrow's again. :They want to stop soloing, which I think they have succeeded in doing, momentarily. A 55 monk would be fried by Well of the Profane, unless each time he kills something he exploits the corpse himself quickly (Consume Corpse anyone?). Then there's Distracting shot taking away his Healing Breeze/Prot Spirit for too long a time. :Of course, all what's going to happen is people will start farming with their Wammos. :) :I killed her with 3 henchies very easily. She is bugged at the moment. If you attack one of the rangers, then back up, they will refuse to follow you (smart little bugs), but she will come out after you and leave her fortified location. Amazingly stupid. :) Then you interrupt MoP once and she is toast. Easier than Yakslapper.. THE MAN! --Karlos 22:11, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::"the idiocy?" do you understand this game? I love that there are now greens in four places. It is a great feeling having a green weapon, sure there are much cooler gold weapons, but everyone can have a nice green weapon. Plus, the price usually levels off really nicely after the initial rush for the green to allow more casual players to have a nice weapon. --Ravious 22:59, 3 March 2006 (CST) :::Ravious is right on the money with that one, I didn't get to try Griffin farming and was dissapointed to that I wouldn't be able to try it, but i'll just try something else. The idea of being able to run into a huge pack of Griffins and be rewards with shiny stuff was always a big pull... oh well.. :( --Jamie 23:28, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::::Kepkhet seems to be rather easy to farm, and right now everybody and his mother is heading for Augury Rock to hunt for her. But I'm positive that the fuss will calm down quickly. Very soon every protection monks will have his version of the Refuge and prices will drop rapidly. Very soon the Refuge will be available very cheap on the market. Pro farmers won't bother getting it any more. Might as well farm for the Ogre Slaying Knife and make more money. ;) ::::This is similar to the IDS rush. A few days after the IDS was discovered, Granite Citadel was PACKED with farmers. Check GC now. It's back to normal. Mostly groups for the TItan quests and elite skill capturing are forming. Very few IDS farmers. -- 23:36, 3 March 2006 (CST) :::I admit I don't understand this game. There are moments when I have flashes of insight, but both Anet and GW gamers have repeatedly confounded my expectations. To me, the greatest moments in the PvE game are those when I achieve something nearly impossible. The THK and Dragon's Lair bonuses, the Horsemen and Ice King quests in the UW, clearing the FoW without using the Book Trick, doing Noble Intentions (aka. Orozar quest) without holding a gear or Final Assault without a keg, finishing Last Day Dawns with a team of four from Frontier Gate. These are, I would say, the rewards of the game. Clearly an overwhelmingly large number of players -- the farmers -- disagree. To them, the rewards of the game are merely the items that the difficult monsters drop. For the longest time I thought that these players simply had a superficial understanding of the point of the game. Now it appears that it is I who doesn't get it, and that Anet truly wants items and their acquisition to have a prominent place in the PvE game. I am not enjoying this disillusionment. :::Anyhow, this rant is completely off topic in this wiki. I'll take it to my userpage or GWGuru or something. Sorry. — Stabber ::::The easier it is to get items, the less people will need to farm to get really rare things or the gold to buy them. While prices are weird initially, the greens are, ultimately, a good thing, because they make it easier for casual gamers to get items with good mods (sure. Brohn's Staff sells for 50k for some dumb reason, but try finding the +30 hp head and wrapping you need to make your own separately!). The fact that the green items are common gives the dedicated gamers something else to shoot for, which is the prestige of the so-called "prestige skins": people shell out 100k for a nice Fellblade because Fellblades are rare and sexy. But now folks can get the best loot in the game for a fraction of the price of the coolest loot in the game, which is sort of how ANet has always designed it (though, based on the number of people bitching about how they refuse to change the level cap, I think only a good 10% of the player base, at most, actually respects the basic idea of the game). ::::Oh course, a lot of green items have notably suboptimal combinations of mods (e.g. a vampiric recurve bow). I think this is ANet telling us to go make our own perfect items. ;) --130.58 01:01, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::::: I don't really like this. Why do they have to add these items to areas that are already popular? Anyone who is trying to get the titan quest or capping are screwed because of IDS farming now. And SF still hasn't recovered. That place was actually fun for the first two weeks until people got too use to the boss spawns. Now the only people who go there are in it to farm. It's almost impossible for people to get a group together to get quests or explore. Why can't Anet add items and quests to areas that currently have little to no purpose? Here's some places just as an example: Port Sledge, Grotto, Ice tooth cave, Henge etc. The whole Magumma jungle area is pretty pointless and really needs to serve more purpose. Why not add greens at the very end of "The Falls"? Simply make the monsters in that area harder and that at least gives more purpose to even bother exploring that side of the continent. How about adding nice drops from the dragons in "Majesty's Rest" or adding a quest for it? That would at least make that area a little bit more fun to explore. All of these green items makes one wonder if Anet is changing their mind about item-based gaming.--The King Tarosian 04:57, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::::: Indeed. I've been to Majesty's Rest once or twice (including once during the beta weekend). It's a pretty difficult area to explore. Killed the dragons and all. No loot to show for it, of course. Would be cool if all the jungle bits everyone avoids actually had something worth finding in them. Of course, if you hide the green items somewhere that's three or four zones from an outpost, people will just keep going back to the last zone's boundary to farm the item. (This could be solved by having NPCs in towns give repeatable quests, forcing would-be farmers to make the entire run multiple times rather than just do the last little bit over and over again.) :::::: Having considered your argument, I agree: Kepkhet was a bad idea. I think the Tombs method of green item acquisition (big reward at the end of doing everything) was really much better (though I think the Tombs are pretty boring as an adventure area, compared to SF). --130.58 01:24, 8 March 2006 (CST) :I'll be the first to say I love green weapons. I love to collect them though, as rarely do I actually use them. Out of all my 15 active characters, a hand full use green items (mainly the mesmers(3 of them)). All others use gold or collector items. I do farm a lot however, mainly because it takes a little bit of money to keep up 15 characters. I even went with the craze and farmed the Queen this weekend. :I find that creating an effective farming group, then reaping the rewards, is also an accomplishment in itself. I can farm the Queen and her little ones now with my mesmer, Lina, Aleisa, and Reyna. All with no or little trouble. I experimented with different characters and different henchs, learned how the scarabs acted, learned what to expect out there, and adapted accordingly. I rarely go with PuGs as most farmers get pissed off when they don't get anything or things aren't going the way they had hoped. Its a game and should be fun. I have a blast in the Tombs, UW, FoW even when I don't get anything special, just because its different monsters and a change of pace from the storyline. :Just with any aspect of any game, especially this one, some things people like to do, some things they don't. I don't care for PvP or GvG. Do I want ANet to lessen the PvP/GvG content? No. DO I care if they change/upgrade PvP/GvG? Again, No. Now, I have reservations about mixing it into the PvE missions. Mainly because I know what will happen. An invincible team build will be created for each of the PvP Missions and those will rule the missions, causing PvE'ers to have less fun. And then those missions will be like Tombs/UW/SF/FoW where only certain classes will be picked. :This game is trying to accomadate 3 types of players, PvE, PvP, and Farmers. Sometimes ANet will make mistakes. They just need to have the balls to admit there mistakes and change them. ANet is a company that makes a game for people(consumers) and a great game IMO. But realizing that even though they make something that entertains us, its our money and devotion to the game that keeps them coming out with more. I have spent $200 in accounts and will spend $200 more for Faction upgrades, because I believe GW will be around for a while and its one of the most entertaining games I have played in a while. This rant/editorial brought to you by the letter A and the number 7 :D --Gares Redstorm 00:30, 7 March 2006 (CST) Finally a use for Melandru's Arrows? MA is actually kind of sweet against her. If the arrow wasn't blocked, she'll take a lot of +damage and start bleeding. Then she'll use CoP to get rid of the bleeding, et voilà, no more Divine Intervention or Mark of Protection. — Stabber 03:38, 10 March 2006 (CST) :Hey now, I use Melandru's Arrows in regular PvE. :P :If you have a mesmer, use Diversion and Empathy. Kinda hard to spam Guardian, Reversal of Fortune, and CoP with 1 minute recharge all the while hitting herself for 31 damage. "Why are you hitting yourself? Quit hitting yourself." --Gares Redstorm 03:53, 10 March 2006 (CST) :The Scarabs use Plague Touch. Bleeding from Melandru's Arrows wouldn't work too well. Two man farming The article says "Two or three man farming teams have a relatively easy time farming Kepkhet". But it only talks about a 3 person team, can someone add a two person team? --Xasxas256 09:41, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Hero/henchie flagging after clearing spawns, then run a warrior (sword preferable, for the easy degen with sever artery) and a Mo/Me with diversion. Tried it today, works perfectly :D Swiftslash 11:17, 1 February 2007 (CST) :My retarded Heroes won't follow the flags. >___<. drops twice anyone else get her to drop more than one of the refuges?— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 18:14, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Yep. --Xasxas256 18:26, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Yeah, but a really long time ago (2 years ago. I've been trying to get the Refuge all day yesterday and she just wont drop!! killed her over 10 times and no staff! is it because i just use heroes and henchies? frustrating... hard mode Has anyone been there hard mode?? Cuz i have and she aint tht hard to farm, but more importantly she uses the same skills. Med 14:21, 5 June 2007 (CDT) 5 june 2007 20:34 There is a nice video of a VWK solo ritualist farming Marrowfeast. If you notice carefully, she tries to pull the mobs few at the time (mostly, the marrow scarabs and the rock eater ones). While running there, you may encounter a group of Jade Scarabs that would use Chilblains, so don't bring enchantments. I can't see the skill bar really well but it appear the rit was using Physical Resistance, but there are Scarab Nest Builders that can screw you over with Distracting Shot (they would possibly interrupt Vengeful Was Khanhei). Also, she used Venegful Weapon when her 30 second VWK series was out. Keep in mind that this video is done in normal mode, I doubt that you can do this in hard mode. Also, in my opinion, the music kinda sucks.--Dark Paladin X 21:55, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Notes= Are all these notes really that needed? No other regular boss has that many notes under them, they all basically say that same thing too. 72.196.131.42 02:04, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I don't seem to understand what the big deal is about this boss. 24.0.66.172 14:07, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I think the "big deal" has less to do with the boss herself and more to do with what she represents. While she is certainly not the only example, she is easily the most well known example of Arena-net making the large amount of legitimate players suffer because of the players who cheat. A-net has always, and continues to put legit players trying to enjoy the game in the backseat while they spend thier time trying to prevent the smaller portion of players whose only purpose is to cheat. They say it is to protect the economy, but we all know that is crap, because the only thing asian gold farmers do is cause inflation. Inflation is hardly desirable, but in the end it just levels the playing field in a different way. Yes you might have to pay 100k for your +30 sword mod, but who cares because you can sell the next one that drops for you for 100k. I am not a fan of cheaters. I don't like that people buy asian bot farmed gold and get things that took me a long time to earn in the blink of an eye without effort. I hate that so many people used Ursan Blessing to get titles that they could not legitimately earn. Thing is, no matter what A-net or any game company does, there will always be people who need to cheat. There are always going to be people who need to validate themselves by wearing armor and titles that they didn't earn. Most of the mmorpgs out there accept this and spend more time trying to reward legit players than they do trying to punish cheaters. The addition of Queen Kephket says alot about A-net. I know some peeps are happier to have a green to farm than they would be to have some brain-dead griffons to slaughter, I know that I am one of them. The fact remains however that this is nothing but another example of A-net saying "Hey, we don't really have time to solve problems, so we will just use an easy button and call our players exploiters." This is what we have come to expect from A-net. The idea of a CoOperative RPG clearly died with the introduction of heros, and what passed for a free trade economy died with inscribable weapons. Teamplay died the instant Ursan Blessing was released. The idea of a game that was based on player skill rather than grind started bleeding with the introduction of titles and was murdered upon release of EoTN rep. The game has changed a lot since it was released. Some like it more, some like it less, but THIS character, Queen Kepkhet Marrowfeast was where it all began. I think it is a very big deal indeed. 06:36, 11 March 2009 (UTC)